Journey Through the Demon's Eye
by Compulsive Writer
Summary: Code Geass R3: The Zero Legacy - The legend of Zero continues. On the day of Lelouch's death, when the Zero Requiem comes to fruition, C.C. delivers to his successor a device that could ruin everything.
1. CC speaks

PROLOGUE

C.C. speaks…  
><em><br>One might say he made a critical error in those last days, one that would have tarnished his legacy had the public learned the truth. I like to think it would have redeemed him in some eyes, though logically speaking, it could have ruined everything. So few knew of the existence of the Zero Requiem, his final gift granted to an unsuspecting and suspicious world. Fewer still knew the harrowing and solitary journey he faced in his mission to destroy the world. Only I know the full scope of the tragedy that was Lelouch vi Britannia, the ninety-ninth emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia._

_I discovered his "blunder" as I prepared to flee during the events leading up to his final sacrifice. Perhaps it was an oversight on his part, or yet another carefully considered step along some mysterious, unseen path only Lelouch himself could tread. It's also possible he decided it simply didn't matter, that the truth was a trivial detail and would have little effect on the decisive role he had undertaken._

_I'd like to think there was another reason behind it all, a simpler reason. I think it was a gift to those he left behind, those he considered to be his friends, and yes, for Nunnally as well. Lelouch was not afraid of death. He took up his rebellion against the empire that had shunned him with the pronouncement that "the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." In the end he stood before the world he had destroyed and given his life, willingly, in order to create it anew. He had died, by Suzaku's hand, an enemy to the world._

_His sacrifice was a noble one, though no one was ever meant to know. I think to some degree that he regretted what he was leaving behind, perhaps on a level so deep inside that even he did not realize it. None could escape that cold and calculating expression with which he scrutinized the world, but few ever saw his softer side, a bit of his true nature even I only seldom experienced. My discovery held evidence of who he was, beneath the surface, and for Lelouch's sake I was tempted to do exactly what he should have done: set fire to the evidence, burn it to ash, and leave his villainous legacy intact._

_The truth is I am a sentimental fool. I refused to take such a sensible action. In part, I have Lelouch to thank for making me this way._


	2. The Day The Demon Died

**The Day The Demon Died**

**1**

She paused in the doorway as her eyes fell upon the man in the mask. He stood tall, with a commanding and noble presence befitting a man of his repute. In that moment the eternal witch decided with certainty that he wore the costume well, just as his predecessor had predicted. She crossed the threshold into his private sanctuary and closed the door behind her.

"I wondered when you might turn up," Zero said bluntly as he approached.

"I considered not turning up at all," C.C. admitted. Lime-green hair spilled free as she pushed back the hood of her dark cloak. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door with a sigh of relief. "It's madness out there. Just as he predicted."

"He accomplished so much more than I ever dreamed possible."

"Well, he had help. Of that there can be no doubt." C.C. gazed up at Suzaku Kururugi as he lifted the mask from his face. There was a kindness in his eyes as he gazed back, something she had never seen directed toward her. He was an amazing young man, nearly as amazing as the friend he had been forced to slay. "You played your role magnificently, Suzaku. He… Lelouch would be quite proud."

He lowered his eyes to stare at the floor, but only momentarily. "And what about you? You're a wanted woman. You have a role to play as well."

She smiled. "Yes. I leave tonight. As soon as I leave you behind, as promised."

"And where will you go?"

"Who knows? Wherever the winds take me, I suppose." C.C. slipped past Suzaku and stepped fully into the dim light, near the desk where he had been working before her arrival. The last will and testament of Lelouch vi Britannia was there, in plain view. It was not signed, nor was it a will in any true sense of the word. Lelouch had not left the world with thoughts of distributing his tangible possessions. He had surrendered it all quite willingly before death had taken him. No, this was something different: Lelouch's instructions for Suzaku in pressing forward with his plans of recreating the world. C.C. placed a hand on the pages and smiled sadly. "And what of Nunnally? Have you spoken with her?"

"Briefly. She's heartbroken, but she's strong. She's also capable." He chuckled grimly. "Just look at her body of work. I mean, she stood against to the Emperor of Britannia and his Knight of Zero. Pretty impressive if you ask me. She'll be fine."

C.C. nodded. "Then she will ascend to the throne."

"Those are Lelouch's orders. The people have already shown their appreciation for Zero, for what he's done. The Black Knights will support this, as will Britannia. Nunnally is a sympathetic figure for the empire. She's gentle and kind, but she's also very bright. With a well-intentioned staff, she will make a fine empress." Suzaku moved to C.C.'s side, also staring at the papers. "It's the Zero Manifesto. He thought of everything. Potential terrorist hotspots. Political maneuvering. Britannian disarmament. He finalized a budget to lay the foundation for the reconstruction process, even set a timeline. If everything goes according to plan, the world will be united towards a common goal within the year."

"He made mistakes along the way, but it was always with this purpose at heart. His desire to recreate the world was pure, despite his methods." C.C. turned to him then. "And this is where we must part ways. I had no reason to come back. You should not have expected me to. Our connection… it was Lelouch and Lelouch alone. What we have left is less than nothing."

"That's not true. We have a connection, and without it, Lelouch could never have accomplished all that he did."

"Without it," C.C. said calmly, "Euphemia would still be alive."

Suzaku's gaze hardened, but only for a moment. "All of this… everything that's happened. It's all the fault of Geass. From what Lelouch told me you were as much a victim as the rest of us. To bear the burden as if you're the only one to blame is pointless. I think it's time to stop worrying about the might-have-beens and focus on the future that lies ahead."

"Maybe," C.C. replied. "I think I would like that. To walk forward instead of floundering in state of perpetual misery. It actually sounds quite nice."

With that, she took his hand. In it she placed a small, chrome cube.

Suzaku stared at the device. The confusion was evident in his eyes. "What's this?"

"In today's world?" She giggled softly. "I'd call it blasphemy. But in Cs' World, it's what I'd like to think of as the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She leaned forward then and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Suzaku Kururugi. Or should I say Zero now?"

"And you as well, C.C.," Suzaku said quietly.

**2**

After she had gone, Suzaku sat at his desk holding the chrome cube in his hand. It was a small datadrive, only slightly larger than a sugar cube. He'd already checked to ensure it was compatible with his computer, but he was reluctant to access the information. C.C. had called it blasphemous, and that made him nervous. What was this "truth", and what could it possibly mean to the world he had sworn to protect? He wasn't at all sure he was ready to delve any deeper than he had already come. Not yet, anyway. In fact, he was ready to take a hammer to the device, to ensure nothing could threaten the Zero Requiem.

He set the datadrive aside and switched on his computer. A flood of information awaited him when he logged onto the net. The news reports of the day's events only brushed the surface of all that had taken place.

There were dozens of new articles awaiting scrutiny. Suzaku poured a cup of coffee and began to sift through report after report, most containing encouraging if not exciting news of changes taking place in countries and territories the world over. Some were updates of previous reports that he had been concerned with, but now was relieved to see that situations had improved, for the most part.

Not all was going smoothly, but that was to be expected. The threat of insurrection was high in nearly every Britannian territory, now that the Emperor was dead. Suzaku had spent most of the day, as Zero, urging both Insurrectionists and Imperial loyalists to a ceasefire. There were also worries in many of the U.F.N. countries. Some who had once aligned themselves with China and the Black Knights were now threatening to rise up in rebellion, siting that they had been coerced into joining the U.F.N. With the aid of Cornelia and Schneizel and his growing list of allies in the U.F.N., Zero had achieved much to maintain an uneasy peace, but everyone was well aware that it wouldn't take much of a spark to reignite the blaze of war. Suzaku was determined not to let that happen.

It at least appeared that, for the moment, things were improving. He had already received an abundance of statements from leaders across the globe that vowed to help keep the peace. If things were approached with caution and handled according to Lelouch's instructions, Suzaku had no doubt that the coming peace would prove infectious.

His eyes turned to a notification alert on the taskbar at the bottom of the screen. An incoming call. For a moment, Suzaku caught his breath. It was the first such call he had received over this particular channel, and to have it come to him so late was rather surprising. It had been a long day already, and he was tired.

Then again, he was Zero now. Sleep had proved elusive _before_ he had donned the mask, and he suspected going forward it would be the same, if not worse. He lifted the mask from the desktop next to him and covered his face. Then he clicked the notification icon.

"Yes? What is it?"

The surprise quickly evaporated when he realized that Lloyd Asplund had appeared on his monitor. Those familiar, penetrating blue eyes peered at him from the other end of the link. The man was leaning over his keyboard, calmly adjusting his glasses between his thumb and forefinger. Somehow Lloyd had always made him feel as though he were being scrutinized, and in a way, he probably was. Lloyd never actually looked down on anybody; he was simply drinking in the details, trying to better understand everything there was to understand, and without prejudice. A man of his inquisitive nature likely had dozens of questions circling in his thoughts, but he managed to bottle them up for the time being.

"As per your orders, we have ignited the Damocles' thrusters. It is presently hurtling through space upwards of fifteen kilometers per second. In a few months' time it shall fall into the sun and disintegrate. Never to harm another soul again."

"Good work, Professor."

"My team and I weren't the only ones who pulled off a marvelous performance today." He bowed his head slightly, a small smirk forming at the corner of his lips. "My sincere congratulations to you, as well… Zero."

Suzaku took a breath, closed his eyes, and then released it slowly. "What about your other project?"

"Which one?" Lloyd asked as he finally rose to his full height over the keyboard. His hands rested on his hips as he glanced about triumphantly. At that point Suzaku realized that the former director of ASEEC was standing in his old lab, surrounded by a number of people who were hard at work. He couldn't say that he recognized anyone on the screen, but he suspected Cecile Croomy at the very least was somewhere within an arm's reach of the professor.

Suzaku smiled behind his mask. "So… you're hard at work tonight, as always. I shouldn't keep you."

"Nonsense! You keeping me is the best thing that's ever happened for this little operation!" There was a twinkle of pride in Lloyd's eyes as he looked back at Suzaku. Not pride in his work or pride in himself. Rather, Suzaku could see in the professor's eyes an emotion he had never seen before: pride in the devicer he had chosen to operate his precious Lancelot, once upon a time. "Besides, I can tell you that I've taken a look at the budget approved by the late emperor and I wanted to let you know we can begin work on that… 'other project'… as soon as physically possible."

Suzaku nodded. "Excellent. Then I'll mark my approval on the budget as well." He was about to reach out to cut the link then when a thought stayed his hand. He frowned heavily for a moment as he weighed the potential complications of asking Lloyd Asplund for advice.

"Something on your mind, Zero?"

"Actually, there is. But it may be a question for another night."

"It must be important, if it's on your mind. Why so indecisive?"

Suzaku glanced to the cube next to his computer. He couldn't find the answer within him, so he said nothing. Lloyd leaned forward, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Well, regardless, if it's important, you'll make the time for it. As I've always said, why put off until tomorrow what you could do today?"

"When have you ever said that, Professor Lloyd?" someone off screen demanded. "Are you slacking off again?"

"No, no!" Lloyd said, putting his hands up in his defense. "I am having a very important discussion with a very important man!"

"Oh are you?" Cecile Croomy, apparently, had just stepped into the lab. She joined Lloyd on the screen and peered at the monitor. In an instant her suspicious eyes grew wide as she realized who was staring back. "You are!" she gasped. "Oh, my apologies, Mr. Zero! I hope the professor wasn't keeping you from bed!"

Suzaku smiled. "Nonsense. Actually, I think he may have given me the answer I was looking for."

"Oh I did, now?" Lloyd said with a frown. "Well, certainly glad to have been of some use to you, Zero."

"I guess you were. Thank you for everything, both of you. All of you. I couldn't have done this without your help." Suzaku sighed, his thoughts drifting back to his friend who had paid the ultimate price. "_We_ couldn't have accomplished any of it."

He deactivated the link before any more could be said.

He scooped up the datadrive, gazing down at it for a time before squeezing the sides. The USB connector popped out with a small click. He inserted it into one of the ports on the side of the computer and waited for the autoplay to kick into gear.

A familiar voice filtered calmly through the speakers: "How could a single student ever be able to change the world? It isn't realistic. Just think about it for a moment, and you'll see that. Nevertheless… Now that I hold the advantage, there may be a strategic move I need to play."

Suzaku slowly rose up out of his chair. His green eyes went wide.

"It will take time. I need to think this through. I've… committed a crime against the empire, a crime against my own blood. I took the life of my own dear brother. Clovis was a fool, a sorely misguided fool. And he was a butcher, willing to destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto, to slaughter countless Elevens all for the sake of hiding that girl, to keep whatever it was he was doing out of the public eye. She'd been his guinea pig, from what I can tell.

"He died for his crimes, but it was not for his sins that I took his life. I knew before I pulled the trigger that he wasn't responsible for my mother's death. I knew before I commanded him to tell the truth. I thought… I had hoped he might tell me something that I'd missed. That he might have the answers I seek. But no, Clovis might have been eccentric, but he was never that cunning.

"Regardless, I've taken a life. It is not first blood in my own private war. First I had to stand by, after Mother was murdered and Nunnally crippled. But even then, I did not kill. I watched, helpless, as Suzaku…" Lelouch's voice broke up, but quickly returned, stronger than before. "Britannia has stooped so low as to slaughter Suzaku, who had vowed to serve in their army as an Honorary Britannian. He was trying to protect me and how does Britannia repay him for his honor? A bullet? Damn them all!

"This is why I have to do this. I must create a world where Nunnally can be happy. To do that, I must be resolute. I must do what I promised Suzaku I would do seven years ago: I will obliterate Britannia. With my own two hands, if need be… and this mysterious power I've been given. With it… I just might have a chance."


	3. Into the Future

INTO THE FUTURE

**1**

In a single, Earth-shattering moment, the world had changed. The Royal crest had been stained red, marked by an assassin's blade. While the world watched in stunned disbelief, the last Britannian tyrant had been slain, opening the future to endless possibilities. While the countless masses cheered their unexpected messiah, one broken heart had been steered down a road of sorrow, and Nunnally vi Britannia didn't think she would ever stop crying.

The nightmare of her brother's brief reign paled in comparison to the horrific truth of his tragic sacrifice. The realization that his choices were intended not for his own perverse desires but rather for the benefit of mankind only served to twist the rusty blade all the deeper into Nunnally's broken heart. Mostly, she found herself repulsed by her own lack of faith in Lelouch. She was supposed to be his little sister, the only family dear to his heart after the death of their mother, and yet she had turned away from him, declared herself his enemy in light of the lies Schneizel had fed her. The former second prince was as smooth a liar as Lelouch.

Lelouch had pushed her away at the end, not because he didn't love her, but because he didn't want her trapped in the same ill light that he had intentionally cast on himself. Nunnally fully realized there were others he had pushed away—the Black Knights, all their friends from Ashford Academy, Sayoko, Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile, and others who had served the Empire after Lelouch had taken to the throne, others who had turned away during the decisive battle for control of the Damocles. She didn't know for certain without talking to them whether they had been aware of Lelouch's grand scheme, but she hoped to have her answers today, if at all possible. And of course, there was Zero.

Nunnally shifted uncomfortably beneath the heavy covers in her dimly lit quarters and gazed to the stream of light that slipped in beneath the burgundy drapes on the other side of the room. With a soft moan she stretched her arms skyward, cringing when her stiff joints softly popped from lack of use. After wiping fresh tears from her eyes, she calmly searched the darkness for the light of her alarm clock, only to remember she was not back in her old, familiar room. Even the prison chamber where she had stayed during her incarceration had an alarm clock, but this room lacked even the simplest telltales beyond that of the shrouded window.

From across the room came a gentle knock. Nunnally's eyes shifted to the door. She wondered who it could possibly be.

"Come in," she called out.

Light from the hallway flooded the room, and the shape beyond slowly took the form of a short and slender young woman as she glided into the room. Pretty, Nunnally thought. She was dressed a simple sky blue gown that fell gracefully over every subtle curve of her body. Long auburn hair spilled in in gentle waves over her shoulders and halfway down her back.

"My lady," the girl said gently as she curtsied gracefully.

"Oh, good morning," Nunnally said. She shared her beautiful smile with the stranger. The one she received in exchange was equally stunning. "Please… no need to be so formal. But… why are you here?"

"Oh… well…" the girl shifted uncomfortably for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Nunnally could tell that she wasn't at all shy, or embarrassed to be in the presence of Britannian royalty, but something else altogether was troubled her. Nunnally couldn't sit up or else she would have. She simply lay and waited for her visitor to gather her thoughts. "I'm Grace. Grace Sheridan. I don't know if you remember me. I'm a first year student here at Ashford Academy. I just joined the student council."

Nunnally's memory returned to her in a rush as she let out a breath and nodded, her smile growing. She did remember Grace. In fact she knew her quite well, by reputation at least, though she had never before laid eyes on the girl. As she recalled, Grace was considered the prize of her class. Most students thought she was a shoe-in to be the Student Council President one day. "Thank you, Grace. For letting me stay in your dorm room."

Grace grinned. "Nonsense. It's my pleasure to let you stay here. You're Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. Some people even say you're the Empress."

Nunnally's smile wavered slightly. "I see. And what do you think?"

"I think this is your home. Ashford Academy, I mean. You _were_ a student here, after all."

"You… don't know how much that means to me. Thank you for that."

A beaming Grace could only nod. In that moment a second head popped into the room. "Miss Nunnally? You're awake, and I see you have company."

"Miss Sayoko!" Fresh tears welled up in Nunnally's eyes as Sayoko Shinozaki came fully into the room. She stood beside Grace for a time, gazing longingly at the young woman she had cared for since the end of the war for Japan until a little over a year ago. At last, she bowed and approached her mistress's bedside. "Oh, Miss Sayoko… Is it really you?"

Sensing the proper moment to take her leave, Grace curtsied again and slipped silently from the room. Neither noticed as Sayoko knelt and gently took Nunnally's outstretched hand. "In the flesh, Miss Nunnally," she whispered. "It is so good to see you again after all this time."

Her tears flowed in earnest as she held her former nanny's hand to her cheek. She tried desperately to gaze into Sayoko's eyes, though her vision was blurred. This was the first time Nunnally had ever laid eyes on her former nanny. Until just two months ago, she'd been blind since she was very little, a condition she had suffered from the mental trauma of witnessing her mother's brutal murder… or so she had thought until very recently.

"Oh, Miss Sayoko… I missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you, Miss Nunnally. But we're together again, and I will stay with you… if you'll allow it."

"Of course I will… of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." With her thumb she attempted to dry away her tears, to give her a chance to gaze into Sayoko's face for the first time, but it was an impossible task. Her heart was too shaken, her dreams too fragile. She could only weep as her brand new world continued to evolve around her.

Nunnally felt for certain that she would never be able to stop crying.

**2**

As she had done a thousand times before, Nunnally bathed with Sayoko's help, and then sat in silence as her dear friend worked a silver comb through her hair. The world she knew was evolving before her eyes. She was seeing a dorm room in Ashford Academy for the first time in her life. She had even been blessed with the opportunity to gaze into Sayoko's doe-brown eyes for the first time, though she had known her for more than eight years. At last she had a face to attach to the warm personality. This pleasant young woman had made her life a little easier as she grew up in the care of the Ashford family.

Yesterday, she had been resigned to die, along with Schneizel and the Black Knights, but in the eyes of the ignorant, Zero had saved her from that fate when he had taken Lelouch's life. How much did Sayoko know? She thought about asking, but even though she had Sayoko here and now, with no one to stand between them and the truth, something unexpectedly held her back. Try as she might, Nunnally couldn't find the courage in her heart to break the ice. Maybe someday it would prove necessary, but something warned her against digging too deep. Not now that they had just begun to build a fragile peace she hoped would soon consume the world.

"The black gown, Miss?" Sayoko murmured thoughtfully as she stroked her fingers lovingly over Nunnally's beautiful hair.

"Given everything that's happened, I really don't think black would be appropriate. Don't forget, the eyes of the world will be upon me. It really isn't a time to mourn. It's a time for moving forward." She gazed sadly up at Sayoko. "You and I… we can make our own time for Lelouch's sake. But right now the world needs to see someone who is strong, someone who is ready to step forward into the future. Zero has given us that chance. If we show a moment of weakness now it could be interpreted as a failure. I won't allow all those sacrifices to be in vain, Miss Sayoko. For this to have any meaning at all, we must face the future with a smile."

"All right… I understand. You're right of course, Miss Nunnally. At some point, the future is all we have." She smiled thoughtfully. After a quiet moment, she tenderly rested a hand on Nunnally's cheek and gazed lovingly into her soft, violet eyes. "The blue one, then."

The choice made, Sayoko set to work, and after a long and complicated, albeit rewarding, procedure, Nunnally vi Britannia was set to face the world anew. She drew a deep breath as she situated herself, sitting tall in her wheelchair with her hands rested in her lap, fingers interlocked. Her face showed the marks of determination as she turned her attention at last to the door. Beyond were the halls of the Ashford Academy's girls' dormitory. More importantly was the mission upon which she was about to embark.

Sayoko wheeled Nunnally to the door, and into the future.

**3**

From his obscure place at the top of the stairs—and well out of the line of sight of those below—Zero stood passively as members of the Black Knights filed into the room. Each face registered instantly in his mind. Though he didn't know many personally, his predecessor had debriefed him on all of Black Knights he would likely be interacting with. They mingled tentatively with those who had arrived beforehand, many who at one time had been the enemy the Black Knights had been sworn to destroy, including the former Britannian prince and princess, Schneizel and Cornelia, and their attendants. People who at one time he had served.

He wondered how many of these people might just have an inkling of the grand scheme he and the late Emperor had hatched, not as bitter rivals but as comrades in arms, despite the manner in which their relationship had at last ended, not even twenty-four hours ago.

In the aftermath of Lelouch's death, Zero had spoken too many of these people, most notably Schneizel, for the sake of appearances, and Cornelia, who would have a strong imperial voice and a sense of honor unmatched by any other. She had led the charge to free members of the UFN and Black Knights that Zero had saved from execution, and in so doing had stepped back into the limelight. Zero believed her presence would be critical in the coming months.

He had also made certain to establish the potential for a working relationship with Kaname Ohgi, a man his predecessor was certain would play a critical role in the reconstruction of Japan. Along with the Black Knights, many members of the United Federation of Nations had requested permission to attend the meeting. Even the young empress of the Chinese Federation had elected to make an appearance, though for the life of him Zero was not sure why. She had never shown much of an affinity for such politics.

There were many people, perhaps too many to establish any semblance of order for a meeting of this nature. Still, Zero knew that there were things that must be done. The future of the entire world was at stake here, and these people had the influence necessary to help Zero put the world on the right path.

And at last Kallen Kozuki entered the room. Zero considered her thoughtfully from his perch. She had come not in the uniform of an officer of the Black Knights, but rather in a very un-Kallen-like white gown. It fell in luscious waves over her immaculate figure, enhancing each delicate curve as it shimmered in the soft light of the room. Zero did not have to guess at what the simple yet elegant gown meant: that Kallen was not here to represent the Black Knights. Though the two had not had a chance to talk, Zero was certain that she had realized what Lelouch had done. She was a perceptive young woman, brighter than most would ever have given her credit for, and he had seen the sheer torment she had suffered upon witnessing Lelouch's execution. Zero would have liked to have spoken to her in the aftermath, but the man behind the mask feared the consequences of any such contact, at least for the time being. Now, he was Zero, and he had a job to do.

At last the room was filled to capacity. The great oak doors of the Ashford Academy ballroom were pulled shut as Zero stoically descended the staircase to the head of the room. As those in attendance took note of his arrival, the conversation to die down, creating an almost unnatural silence. The eyes of some of the world's most powerful people were upon him. It was a humbling experience, to know that he commanded so much attention. He had gained a lot of notoriety as Euphy's knight, and more still as a Knight of the Round, but now, though no one knew the true identity of the man behind the mask, he nonetheless wielded far greater power than he could ever have imagined.

"Citizens of the world," he began, his voice soft yet rising brilliantly over the perfect silence, gaining power as it carried throughout the room. "The events of yesterday are now bitter history, best left behind as we turn to face the future with new hope. Let us bury the demon here and now, our hearts free of malice. We harbor no grudges here. Today we rise above our dark past, into the light as we gather not for an exchange of force, but for an exchange of open dialog around one table. Today, at last, we move forward into the future."


End file.
